Toy Island: Playin' Hard to Get
"I vow to empower hard toys around the world, so they may stand equal to soft toys wherever on this planet; so that all toys, hard or soft, may live together in peaceful harmony." —'Donald Duck' Toy Island: Playin' Hard to Get is the third Toy Island movie and the fourth movie overall in Toy Island-related media. It was screened in select cinemas starting on February 7, 2014, and was released on DVD and Blu-Ray on June 13, 2014. Plot synopsis Figurine City remains one of the last great commercial centres dominated by hard toys. Its mayor, Donald Duck, had run his electoral platform swearing to return power to hard toys in the country and globe, in order to bring equality among all toys. He wakes up one morning to hear news of more protests and domestic unrest between plushie factions and hard toy factions in cities not far from his. The conflict between the two types of toys has amplified so dramatically, that he feels something must be done. Back on Toy Island, Jane is investigating the biology of the fern-leafed flytrap. She has her radio transceiver turned on to communicate with her commander, Rosalina. Some of the island kids then come over, playing about, and knock it over, changing the tuning to the news broadcast. Jane, at first upset, decides to listen in, after realising she hasn't heard the news in some weeks. However, the only thing being reported is the conflict between plushies and hard toys. Jane prepares to "turn off this nonsense" and tune back to her reporting officers when Leon quickly grabs the device to keep listening. Leona arrives, having been chasing him, and attempts to stop him, but he swiftly climbs up a thorn-ridden tree. As the broadcast keeps droning on, Leona sends the nearby Blueberry and Green Apple to the Noodles Galore Restaurant to ask Misu to retrieve the device. Upon reaching the commercial break, Leon, who had been fighting with his mom and was in a sour mood, begins insulting Jane and belittling her for her status as a hard toy. Misu arrives and takes the radio, but Jane, already in tears, runs away. Leona prepares to whoop Leon while the others run after Jane to comfort her. As the Toy Island Crew returns to the bayside area, they spot Jane speeding away on her boat-speeder, and they find it's too late to catch up; Coela says that she can't swim fast enough to keep up. Krinole then claims that they can use the radio transceiver to remain in contact with Jane's superiors, so Misu takes it out and begins tuning the channel. Once they find it, though, Rosalina becomes alerted of Jane's absence and quickly recalls the device, which sprouts a propeller and zooms away. Their last way of keeping contact with Jane lost, they begin to despair. Jane, speeding away on her boat, eventually reaches a patch of calm waters. She uses this chance to take out her cellular transmitter and tells Rosalina that her investigation report on the island is complete. She continues on her way. Back on the island, everyone is distraught by Jane's sudden leave. At this point, Leona appears lugging Leon behind her, and she quickly chastises him in front of everyone for being so darned rude. Some of the other islanders get in on the discussion, and at that point Robo-Bot emerges from his cave asking about the commotion. Leon suddenly delivers a sharp, insulting remark about his status as a hard toy, resulting in Robo-Bot's retreat, Leona's rage, and uproar among the crowd. Krinole then yells out for everyone to stop, saying it's not fair that everyone is ganging up on one person for a statement made in the past that Leon can no longer retract. As well, he has been in a sour mood, and he doesn't sincerely mean what he says. Krinole continues, saying that they're better off spending their efforts on figuring out a plan to welcome Jane back onto the island. Everyone agrees, and so Krinole leads them to the Hoot Library to open an official planning session. As everyone else leaves, Gramps invites Leona to the Ladybug Lounge to talk to her about Leon. Blueberry and Green Apple return to Lakeet Palace and inform Emperor Lakeet that the islanders are planning to devise a rescue mission to bring Jane back to the island. Lakeet says that he wants in on this, so he instructs the guards to carry him to the library on his makeshift palanquin, which quickly falls apart. He then orders them to carry him there instead. At Hoot Library, Huffy finds a map that they can use. However, they're unable to determine where Jane has returned to. Luckily, Professor Hoot uses his deep understanding of physics to pinpoint the original location of transmission at Figurine City, a major city in Great Britain. Overjoyed that they got one piece of the puzzle down, they now have to figure out how to get there. Dumbo Peach suggests using the Escape Rafts, but Ostreena says that they're too hard to steer in the water, and that they'd end up left to the mercy of the winds. Distraught that they don't have much of a way to leave the island, the Toy Island Crew begin to despair at the loss of Jane. At that moment, Emperor Lakeet barges into the library, much to Professor Hoot's dismay, and asks what's going on. Krinole explains their predicament of being stuck on the island. Pondering for a moment, Lakeet then recalls how he had once asked the Toy Island Crew to build him an ark, the S.S. Lakeet, when it was destroyed after completion. He then suggests that it would be quite feasible to try to build another ark, looking at the current circumstances. Kirby shows his support for the idea and the majority of the islanders agree too. Later, Emperor Lakeet directs the construction of the ark, while most of the other islanders contribute in some way: many are helping with the physical construction, while others like the Milk Family are provisioning food and refreshments. In the end, the ark is built, when Dr. Snake notices something gleaming in the sky: it's the Triple M Crew! Boo takes note as well, but then discerns that their UFO is on fire and headed directly for the ark! Sensing déjà vu, Krinole quickly gathers everyone (who is going on the trip) onto the ship so that they can set sail before the UFO crash lands into and destroys the ark, like the last time. Luckily, the Toy Island Crew gets on board while Big Tigger and Mousey push the ark out to sea just in time. The UFO crashes into the beach just as the ark leaves the bay. Inside the UFO, Moose Moosa Mooster demands to know where they are. Since Flaggy had fallen unconscious, Clocksworth yells out that they've landed on Toy Island. This causes Flaggy to wake up in a fury. Apollo then mentions that most of the island's heroes had left on the ark. Hearing this, Flaggy suggests to Mooster that they conquer the island and take everyone prisoner. Mooster expresses his liking of the idea, and then thanks Salamando and Toby for having provided him with the supplementary information. Moose Moosa Mooster exits the UFO with his megaphone and announces that he comes in peace, demanding to see who is in charge. Leona shows up. Mooster attempts to grab her, thinking that being a lady she'd be easy pickings; but he is quickly overtaken by her and beat up, which scares the rest of the Triple M Crew into obeying her. She then tells Big Tigger and Mousey to get some vines from the jungle to tie them up as prisoners, and she tells them that their fate will be determined by Krinole upon his return. Meanwhile, Krinole and the others are aboard the ark. Kirby is steering whilst Coela swims alongside them. Consulting the map and compass, Huffy asks Krinole if they're going the right way. Krinole nods, saying he believes so, when Misu returns from his scouting and says that he saw all the islands that were also on the map. Krinole nods as the ark continues sailing towards the distant horizon. At a port in Figurine City, night has fallen, and Jane is seen docking and returning her boat speeder to portable mode. She shows her ID to the security guard, who lets her pass onto Figurine City streets. During this time, the camera pans around Figurine City as Jane expresses her relief to finally be home. As she nears her investigatory offices, she is approached by some poor dinosaurs, asking for money. She responds by pointing her laser gun at them, threatening to shoot if they get closer, as she slowly backs away to her command base. She rings the doorbell and is welcomed with open arms by her colleagues. Rosalina approaches her, and after embracing in a hug asks Jane what had happened. Jane asks that they go to her office to speak, and after Rosalina nods, the two head in. Sunrise hits, and those in the ark begin to awaken from their slumber. Misu returns from scouting and announces that he has spotted land ahoy! Everyone hurries to the front of the deck to take in the view. At this time, the camera pans around Figurine City, showing the citizens awaking for the day. The Toy Island Crew anchors the ark at one of the docks, when an officer comes over to investigate. As the ark belongs to him, Emperor Lakeet feels the need to be the one to greet the officer. Suddenly, though, the officer yells out, "Plushies! Requesting back-up!" and more officers show up from the city. Sensing Lakeet to be in a dire situation, Chief calls the other guards to to help him keep the officers at bay. Kirby, too, jumps out from the cabin, sword unsheathed and ready for battle. Wondering what the commotion is about, Krinole and the others emerge from the ark, shocked to see this skirmish. At this point, even more officers begin to file in from the city. Quickly, the Monkey Twins find an opening to to the sewers and jump in. Slush calls for everyone's attention to it, and the crew jumps in. Lakeet's guards carry him in as Kirby continues to fend against the officers. Worried for Kirby's safety, Krinole calls out to him, but he orders Krinole into the sewers so he can buy them more time to escape. Kirby is last seen fighting the officers. Krinole jumps into the sewers, as the others ask him what happened to Kirby. He explains that he's fighting off the officers to buy time for them to escape, so they should use this opportunity appropriately. Everyone nods and begins to make their getaway through the sewers, as Dumbo Peach expresses her concern for the pink warrior. Back on Toy Island, the Triple M Crew are left hanging upside-down from the treetops at the edge of the jungle, tied up with vines. They watch as the islanders go about their business in the plaza. Moose Moosa Mooster wonders if they'll ever get out, and if they don't, what will happen to them. Flaggy reassures his boss that they'll be fine, although he can’t physically help out in any way. To the side, Clocksworth and Apollo devise a plan to get themselves out of this mess. As the Toy Island Crew continues wandering through the sewers, they ponder the preceding events. Huffy asks if the officers attacked because they docked illegally, when Cuckoo suggests they perhaps needed a sailing license. At that point, Ostreena remembers about the conflict between the hard toys and plushies, and she cites that as the most likely reason they were being attacked. However, Boo notes that it was the hard toys who were being discriminated against. Krinole then raises the possibility that perhaps this city’s population is a majority of hard toys, as that would explain the hard toy officers and also Jane being from this city. Yoshi interjects his agreement with Krinole’s idea. At this point, they hear dashing footsteps from behind them. Turning around, they see Kirby sprinting towards them! Overjoyed by his return, he suddenly tells them to face forward and run for their life; there are probably more officers coming for him, so they’d better run! As the crew dashes through the sewers, they ask Kirby what happened. He says that Coela showed up and began helping him attack the officers, letting him escape into the sewers. She then tried her best to prevent them from giving chase. Eventually, the crew takes a rest for a moment to catch their breath. Krinole asks Kirby if the officers let out any information. Kirby mentions that they called him “soft toy scum” as well as other insults such as being worthless. Suddenly, they hear yelling from nearby in the sewers, so they begin to keep running, when Kirby notes that those are not officers. Everyone halts, and to their chagrin they see a group of dinosaurs emerge from the shadows in front of them. The dinosaurs introduce themselves as members of the homeless community in Figurine City. Misu asks how they got to be so, and they say that a combination of effort, competition, and chance ended up rendering them in the lower end of society, although they don’t mind one bit. They invite the crew to their abode, mentioning that they oversaw the skirmish at the docks and they’d like to help out the “tourists.” Krinole polls the crew, and they reluctantly answer yes, deciding to follow the dinosaurs to their home. In Rosalina's office, she is seen nodding and explaining her understanding of Jane's sentiments. However, she mentions that Jane shouldn't end her field studies just because the "natives" are acting as savage as they probably are. Jane suddenly interjects that the islanders are not savages, to which Rosalina is perplexed. Jane explains that the Toy Island Crew are her friends, and they have been very helpful in many of her studies. As well, they’re much more sophisticated than “savage natives.” Rosalina, taken aback, asks Jane to leave her office as she ponders the situation. Jane leaves and takes a seat outside, flustered. Elsewhere in the city, the Toy Island Crew has followed the dinosaurs to small park sandwiched between tall buildings. They invite the crew to sit on the benches as they introduce themselves. After the introductions, Krinole asks Robert Blue about the happenings in the city. Robert explains that in a world dominated by plushies, not that he has anything against them, hard toys are typically viewed as inferior. However, thanks to their mayor Donald Duck, these hard toys are able to live peaceful lives in Figurine City. He then explains that here, plushies are often persecuted and do not survive on the streets for much longer than a day; the current record is 28 hours. He then explains that there is a group of Pokémon closely linked to the government, the Pokéfamily, that patrol the streets and help keep the social order in check by forcing all Pokémon to enroll with them. However, there is another group known as the Poké Rebellion that dislikes the obligation of joining their ranks, and are thus fighting against the Pokéfamily. Ostreena notes that a lot of politics are going on in this city, when Horatio replies that since they’re homeless, they’re not affected much. Suddenly they hear the crashing of a pot; Servan goes to investigate, while Mr. Dalias notes that they likely have a visitor. As the other dinosaurs go to investigate what’s going on, they overhear that the Pokéfamily is here to collect taxes from the poor! They protest to this nonsense, when the Pokéfamily enters into the park and notices the Toy Island Crew! One of the members, Lickilicky, orders them to hand themselves over to the police, when Kirby yells out for everyone to run. Experius shows the crew the fastest way out and they make a mad dash for it, while the other dinosaurs try their best to stall the Pokéfamily. The islanders run while dodging Lickilicky’s tongue swipes. At that point, Drifblim launches a Shadow Ball that splits the island crew; most of them follow Krinole and Kirby, but a few end up following the monkey twins towards the town hall. However, due to the smoke from the Shadow Ball colliding with the ground, they escape safely. As the islanders leave the town’s edge, the Pokéfamily gives up chase, noting that it’s not their job to deal with events outside of town. Alone, the crew notes that it’s already evening, so they should find a safe place to camp out. As they push past some bushes, they end up overstepping the cliff and rolling down into the forest below. As they get up, Lakeet begins to panic, worrying that they’ll never find their way back to society. However, at that moment, they notice some aquatic creatures playing with a ball…but on land! Intrigued, they begin to step closer, when the creatures face the crew, revealing themselves to be Poohbears in costumes. Scared, they run away, and the crew decides to follow them. They find their way to a quaint cottage with a water wheel and pond nearby. The Poohbears, realizing the Toy Island Crew had followed them, begin screaming and head into the cottage. At first, a blue ant appears with a spear, before a large teapot character shows up. She demands to know the identity of the islanders, and Krinole takes this chance to explain his and his friends’ intentions and story. Not sensing a threat, the teapot introduces herself as Mrs. Potts, as well as the Poohbears, Flint the ant, and her cat Mao Mao. She explains the Potts Sanctuary to Krinole and his friends, it being a safe haven for “lost babies” and a place for weary travellers to rest. She invites the Toy Island Crew inside for some tea and to stay the night, an offer which Lakeet accepts instantly. Inside, Mrs. Potts asks the crew what they’re doing in Great Britain, to which Krinole explains their rescue plan. Mrs. Potts mentions that she’s known Jane since she was little, as her father was also a scientist and often explored the forest area. In fact, it was Jane’s father who recommended the place for Mrs. Potts to establish the Potts Sanctuary, in the area farthest from dangerous plants and geographies while near fresh water as well. Flint reminds Mrs. Potts of the time, and she notes that it’s late, calling back the Poohbears (and Dory) from outside to go to sleep. At this point, Cuckoo and Ostreena realize that Slush, the monkey twins, and the bear siblings are missing! Huffy begins to worry, but Queen Quack tries to alleviate the mood by saying that they're all probably safe, since they’re small, and they’ll be hiding somewhere. With that, the crew heads off to sleep. Back at Rosalina's office, Jane is seen standing on a porch, staring at the night sky. She wonders if the islanders are doing okay. At that point, Rosalina opens the porch door. Jane asks her what the matter is. Rosalina says that she didn’t see Jane in her bed, so she went out to look for her, but now that she knew where she was, she could go back to bed. Jane, pondering on this for a moment more, suddenly realizes that the other islanders might be looking for her. At this point, she rushes back into the office. From her room, she grabs her waistcoat and bonnet. In the lobby, she begins rummaging through some drawers, looking for her transceiver and portable boat-speeder. The commotion ends up waking up Rosalina, who emerges from her quarters. She asks Jane what she’s doing. Jane explains that she needs to return to Toy Island, to which Rosalina is confused that Jane would return to the “savages”. This upsets Jane, who protects the islanders’ reputation. Rosalina then demands that Jane stay safely in Figurine City. Jane interjects that Rosalina can’t boss her around, to which Rosalina replies that since she’s Jane’s boss, she can do so. Jane then says that Rosalina can’t control what she does, and Rosalina says that that seems to imply that she isn’t Jane’s commanding officer anymore. Jane dismisses this and says that she needs her transceiver and boat-speeder. She grabs the transceiver that Rosalina had placed earlier atop the drawer and finds her boat-speeder in her pocket. She bids farewell to everyone and leaves, all the while ignoring Rosalina’s pleas to return her transceiver to her. Jane heads outside into the night toward the main dock. However, she notices that it’s blocked off with police tape. She wonders aloud what’s going on, when a bystander comes over and explains the situation that some rudies (the story got twisted) infiltrated the sewers and even had accomplices from the water help them attack the police. Shocked, Jane then asks where she can get off the mainland. He directs her down the road towards the west, to another dock. Jane thanks him and walks down the street. As she arrives at the dock and pulls out her portable boat-speeder, she wonders if the Toy Island Crew will accept her again. The camera zooms in to the moon above the horizon. Coela is seen in an underwater cave, munching on her kelp. She wonders if the other islanders got to safety. At this point, a moray eel peers into the cave. Coela quickly jumps out, apologizing for occupying its home. She then swims away, looking for a place to stay the night. As morning befalls the Potts Sanctuary, Krinole awakens, and he looks out the window, marvelling at the beauty of the sun’s rays seeping through the tree leaves. Suddenly, Krinole notices a flash and the whole house shakes. Everyone else wakes up as Flint barges into the room and alerts everyone to evacuate immediately. Everyone rushes out of bed and runs downstairs. Outside, they wonder what’s going on as Mrs. Potts gathers the Poohbears and Mao Mao. She tells everyone that they need to run away from the area as soon as possible. However, they hear an amplified maniacal laugh as a large UFO hovers down from above the trees. The antagonist rambles on for a while, and after discovering that he has no minions with him, he decides to use his ship’s claw to catch the “valuable” ones, namely Lakeet, Dumbo Peach, and Queen Quack, while Lakeet’s guards grab on in attempt to save their Emperor. At this point, the others demand that they be returned to them. However, the voice declines their proposal, and is set to leave, when suddenly the ship is attacked by six streaks of light. These six announce, “Ding Dong Rangers go!” as they send the ship flying far away into the sky. The Rangers reassemble into their configuration and have a satisfied look on their faces. Krinole then chastises the Rangers for having sent his friends flying along with the enemies. As some of the Rangers look at each other distressed, the leader, Ding Dong Clear, begins insulting the Toy Island Crew for them being soft toys, accusing them of discriminating against his team. To this, Mrs. Potts interjects her anger, in disbelief that she had once taken care of the Rangers at her sanctuary. She accuses them of being rude and discriminatory themselves, making them hypocrites, and not being able to accept others regardless of their material. Ding Dong Clear asks Mrs. Potts if she cares at all about how the hard toys are being discriminated by the soft toys, to which she replies that it’s just those toys’ personalities, and that not all soft toys are like that. Ding Dong Clear dismisses her, and says to Krinole that despite Krinole’s “kind” believing themselves to be so great, he mentions that everyone knows how the spirits’ mannequin forms are hard toys, and so he says that hard toys actually have the divine right to be superior to plushies. As Mrs. Potts begins yelling at them for their terrible behaviour, Ding Dong Clear calls for his team to leave, and soon after Mrs. Potts faints in exhaustion. This results in the crew’s distress as they ponder how to get her to a hospital; the Sanctuary members are too weak to carry her, but the plushies would attract the attention of others. Ostreena says that what must be done must be done, and if they find themselves in trouble they can fend for themselves. Everyone agrees, and so they carry Mrs. Potts and take her toward Figurine City. As the islanders enter into Figurine City, they are given many looks by the surrounding citizens. As the hospital comes into view, however, they find themselves under attack by the Pokéfamily yet again! As they begin dodging and getting ready for battle, however, the Pokéfamily are intercepted by attacks from other Pokémon, who, by outnumbering the Pokéfamily, scare them off. They explain that they'll take care of Mrs. Potts from here, and invite the Toy Island Crew back to their base. Following a convoluted series of back alleys, secret entrance ways, and revolving stairs, they make their way to an underground meeting space, with other Pokémon inside. As they make themselves comfortable, the leader, Blastoise, explains that he leads the Poké Rebellion in a fight against the Pokéfamily. In doing so, Huffy asks if they'd actually been taken in by the bad guys. However, Croconaw explains that the Pokéfamily are not what they appear to be. On the surface, they are a way to give security to Pokémon in Figurine City. But under that facade, they are actually known as the Pokémafia, and engage in many black market operations to maintain power over the mayor. Indeed, the leaders of the Pokémafia, Dialga and Palkia, have gained the authority to persuade even the mayor of Figurine City to their bidding. Blastoise then explains that he had actually been raised by Mrs. Potts as well, instilling in him many of the values he holds today, including equality and liberty. To his eyes, everything the Pokémafia is doing is wrong, and so he formed the Poké Rebellion to combat that. Though, he would have preferred a less antagonistic name for his group to be labelled with. Upon hearing their intentions, the Toy Island Crew express their desire to assist the Poké Rebellion. Marowak cautions Blastoise as to the possible repercussions should they join directly on the front lines, and so, in order to avoid attracting attention from the citizens, Blastoise consents only for the islanders to assist in the planning stages of their actions. Back on Toy Island, Jane has just sailed back to the island, when she is discovered by Dr. Snake and 1-Up Mushroom. She asks them what happened to everyone else, and they inform her that they had gone looking for her in Figurine City! To her dismay, she quickly leaves the island and sails away. Meanwhile, the Triple M Crew had overheard the conversation. In a ventilation shaft, Punk, Fuzzy, and Slush follow behind the monkey twins, as they crawl through the cramped space. The three of them ponder why the monkey twins took them all this way, only to be met by a slightly-uncontrolled giggle from the two of them. They then approach a grate, and are gestured by the twins to look in. They notice four seemingly-important individuals engaged in a heated discussion. Indeed, Donald Duck complains to his aides, Dialga and Palkia, about the latest "terrorist" attack, and how the plushies are slowly getting more radical in their methods. Dialga comforts him, saying that the Pokéfamily is here to help Figurine City from whatever threats it may be facing. Donald Duck replies that he hopes there won't be another similar attack, but he's unsure if that would be the plausible conclusion to draw. Dialga then suggests that for Donald Duck to avoid any further attacks on Figurine City, he should lean on the power of the Pokéfamily and launch a direct attack on the plushie factions of nearby cities, thus crippling their resources and chances of further attacks. Palkia adds that they should do so ruthlessly, in order to understand the power of Figurine City, even by killing civilians in the process. If they don't, the plushie factions could still underestimate Figurine City's forces and launch a subsequent attack. Dialga cautions Donald Duck to consider his options, and which one will lead to a higher chance of success for Figurine City. After some tense thoughts, Donald Duck begins to consent to their idea. Meanwhile, in a scientific lab, Emperor Lakeet, his guards, Dumbo Peach, and Queen Quack awaken to find themselves locked in a large jail cage. As Lakeet yells out for the perpetrator to show his face, an obese, purple-skinned, goblin-looking character emerges from the computer system and approaches them. He introduces himself as the brilliant Dr. Rasputin Apex, and becomes shocked to learn that none of the islanders know his name. He dismisses that, however, by explaining that, in due time, the whole world will know it. Indeed, he has decided to prove his scientific advances and power to the world by attacking and taking over Figurine City using his very scientific marvels. He then yells out to a minion, Jimbo Biff, and asks if the finishing touches have been set on his killer robot army. Upon hearing that Biff did not finish, and is not close to being finished, Dr. Apex begins to yell at him for being a buffoon, and orders him to immediately finish what he's doing and load the robots onto the helicarrier. He then makes his way out to a garage area, as the islanders look on and ponder an escape route. Back in the ventilation shaft, the kids watch on as Donald Duck continues convincing himself of the perks to Dialga's plans. In the end, he announces that he has decided to exterminate all soft toys from nearby cities. Upon hearing this, the kids gasp, alerting the four characters to their presence. Before they can escape, they are caught by Dialga and Palkia, who capture them in a jail cage. In the meanwhile, Mewtwo uses his psychic powers to inform the Poké Rebellion of these soft toy kids having been captured by the Pokémafia. Upon relaying this information to Blastoise and the Toy Island Crew, they rush up in arms and demand to help, knowing that their friends are now in danger. Knowing that the fight has become personal for them, and there would be no turning back if these soft toys were discovered (since the soft toy kids had already been discovered), he consents to them joining the front lines, though only to save their friends. He then makes a formal announcement to the rest of the Poké Rebellion to prepare to storm the town hall, as they must now take action before Donald Duck. Back on Toy Island, Rooster flies over, and is surprised by the seeming quietness of the area. As he gets ready to depart, he is coaxed by Moose Moosa Mooster to set his crew free, telling him that Ostreena had gone to Figurine City and is in danger, and they could take him there in their UFO if he set them free. Immediately, Rooster consents, and they begin to flee the island using the Triple M UFO. Clocksworth and Apollo express their disgruntlement with each other to find their plan to set themselves free ruined. Major events *The Toy Island Crew is exposed to the Soft Toy-Hard Toy Conflict. *The Toy Island Crew discovers that Jane's base of operations is in Figurine City. *The Toy Island Crew re-builds Emperor Lakeet's ark, the S.S. Lakeet. *The Toy Island Crew arrives in Figurine City for the first time. *Coela meets Morice for the first time. *A full-out battle between the Poké Rebellion and Pokémafia breaks out in Figurine City, resulting in the collapse of the Pokémafia and peaceful dissolution of the Poké Rebellion. *At Nirvana Shrine, the Toy Island Crew makes contact with the Spirits again. *Jane saves Leon, causing him to start warming up to her. *Dr. Rasputin Apex almost absorbs all of the Spirit of Power's energy, but is stopped. *Ding Dong Clear realises the mistakes of his old ways, and denounces the Soft Toy-Hard Toy Conflict. *Moose Moosa Mooster recognises the abilities of his old lieutenants, and begins to have the three of them compete for his acceptance. *Rooster develops amnesia. *Donald Duck appoints the Ding Dong Rangers as the Figurine City Police Force. *Rosalina recognises her misconceptualised pre-judgments and apologises to Jane for labelling the Toy Island Crew as "native savages". *On the behest of Gramps' advice, Leona tries to show more compassion to Leon. *Donald Duck takes grand steps as an international leader to ameliorate the relations between soft toys and hard toys the world over. *The first soft toys in over a decade move in to Figurine City. True debuts *Donald Duck *Robert Blue *Horatio *Experius *Servan *Mr. Dalias *Lickilicky *Drifblim *Crab Pooh Bear *Star Pooh Bear *Clownfish Pooh Bear *Mrs. Potts *Flint *Mao Mao *Mr. Waternoose *Morice *Dr. Rasputin Apex *Jimbo Biff *Ding Dong Clear *Ding Dong Yellow *Ding Dong Pink *Ding Dong Brown *Ding Dong Purple *Ding Dong Black *Blastoise *Croconaw *Marowak *Pikachu *Baby Chu *Mudkip *Steelix *Tangela *Dialga *Palkia *Mewtwo *Martha Squeaks *RaptorBot *Mobile Gray *Mobile Mini *Robot Jr. *KillaDroid 5000 *AlBoarithm *Fabian Toad *Terry Pin *Hex *Goomba *Paragoomba *Dr. Mario *Spirit of the Heavens *Piglet *Marion *Viru *Vira Season debuts *Donald Duck *Robert Blue *Horatio *Experius *Servan *Mr. Dalias *Lickilicky *Drifblim *Crab Pooh Bear *Star Pooh Bear *Clownfish Pooh Bear *Mrs. Potts *Flint *Mao Mao *Mr. Waternoose *Morice *Dr. Rasputin Apex *Jimbo Biff *Ding Dong Clear *Ding Dong Yellow *Ding Dong Pink *Ding Dong Brown *Ding Dong Purple *Ding Dong Black *Blastoise *Croconaw *Marowak *Pikachu *Baby Chu *Mudkip *Steelix *Tangela *Dialga *Palkia *Mewtwo *Martha Squeaks *RaptorBot *Mobile Gray *Mobile Mini *Robot Jr. *KillaDroid 5000 *AlBoarithm *Fabian Toad *Terry Pin *Spirit of Power *Spirit of Wisdom *Hex *Goomba *Paragoomba *Dr. Mario *Spirit of the Heavens *Piglet *Marion *Viru *Vira Characters *Krinole *Huffy *Cuckoo *Ostreena *Dory *Professor Hoot *Slush *Gramps *Queen Quack *Dr. Snake *Mr. Ladybug *Mrs. Ladybug *Coela *Leona *Leon *Jane *Rosalina *Emperor Lakeet *Blueberry *Green Apple *Chief *Dr. Bun *Monksey *Monkley *Punk *Fuzzy *Samantha *Mama Bear *Papa Bear *Uncle Samuel *Mayor Barry *Chocolate Milk *Lemon Milk *Apple Milk *Apple Tofu *Vanilla Tofu *Li'l Moo *Misu *Mukmuk *Li'l Potato Spud *Yoshi *Boo *1-Up Mushroom *Dumbo Peach *Kirby *Robo-Bot *Giant SpongeBob *Bob the Dinosaur *Dinky Dino *Pig-Pooh *Big Tigger *Mousey *Moose Moosa Mooster *Clocksworth *Apollo *Salamando *Toby *Pirate Pooh *Butterfly Tigger *Prayer Bear *Chef SpongeBob *Flaggy *Rooster *Brittney *Nautilie *Salmantha *Barbara *Corine *Morice *Donald Duck *Police officers *Scientific Research Labs employees *Robert Blue *Horatio *Experius *Servan *Mr. Dalias *Mrs. Potts *Crab Pooh Bear *Star Pooh Bear *Clownfish Pooh Bear *Flint *Mao Mao *Jane's father (mentioned) *Dr. Rasputin Apex *Jimbo Biff *Martha Squeaks *RaptorBot *Mobile Gray *Mobile Mini *Robot Jr. *KillaDroid 5000 *AlBoarithm *Ding Dong Clear *Ding Dong Yellow *Ding Dong Pink *Ding Dong Brown *Ding Dong Purple *Ding Dong Black *Blastoise *Croconaw *Marowak *Pikachu *Baby Chu *Mudkip *Steelix *Tangela *Dialga *Palkia *Mewtwo *Lickilicky *Drifblim *Mr. Waternoose *Dr. Mario *Piglet *Marion *Viru *Vira *Fabian Toad *Terry Pin *Spirit of Power *Spirit of Wisdom *Hex *Goomba *Paragoomba *Spirit of the Heavens References to other media *The Season 3 episode "Lakeet's Ark" is heavily alluded to in this episode. Emperor Lakeet uses the events of this episode as the basis for his suggestion to rebuild an ark that will allow the Toy Island Crew to sail to Figurine City. Later, right upon completion, Dr. Snake spots the Triple M UFO hurtling directly towards the ark; this is exactly the same as in "Lakeet's Ark", though this time around the Toy Island Crew manages to push the ark into the water before the UFO destroys it. *The draining of the Spirit of Power's energy, as well as the process of returning it to him via his power magnet, mirrors the events of the Season 2 story arc starting from "Spirits' Divine Return". *Like in the last Toy Island movie, Toy Island: Big Bad Bonjour, Coela's friends make an appearance. Category:Season 5 Category:Movies